


Return of the Neverbeast

by orphan_account



Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the comment-fic LJ:  Gruff, Fawn’s long gone when he wakes up again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Neverbeast

Gruff heard her voice saying goodbye in his dreams and knew his fairy would be gone when he woke, that he must again be alone while he worked to keep Neverland safe.

He didn't know the fairies would remember; Fawn trained many in her time in Neverland and she told them all the story, so the story lived on. The Legend of the Neverbeast told to every new generation and when they were old enough the chosen few taken to help watch over him.

As he woke up Gruff realised he was not alone, the Neverbeast turned his head slowly and there sat two fairies murmuring quietly to each other over some handicraft. Until they realised he was awake then one of them gave a squeal of delight and launched into the air with a loud exclamation, “He's awake!”

Less excitable, the other fairy grinned broadly nonetheless and said, “Welcome back to Neverland, Gruff.”

Gruff allowed them to keep him there for a few minutes while they chattered and petted him then the fairies flew off to spread the news and the Neverbeast left his cave to get to work.

There were less obstacles than last time and the rocks were much easier to find, something Gruff didn't realise was deliberate until fairies of all types started turning up to point him in the direction of more stacked rocks.

For a thousand years, thousands of fairies had kept a path clear for him, a circular track around Neverland leading to each of the four points he needed to build his towers in. For a thousand years, the fairies had maintained piles of rocks for him to choose from and build with so he would have plenty of time to finish his work.

Now they watched, helping where they could, greeting the legend and flying overhead whenever there was a free moment. There were not many of those because the fairies were preparing as well, preparing for the great storm that was to come and making sure everything within their realm would be safe while the Neverbeast completed his purpose.

It came all too soon for the fairies who had befriended him, as it had for Fawn in the millennia past. The Neverbeast was escorted back to his comfortable cave and farewelled, never to be seen waking by those who waved goodbye. But they would prepare, and they would remember, and the Neverbeast would not be alone when he awoke again and again to keep Neverland safe.  

 


End file.
